Vivre
by LittleKimi
Summary: Comment vivre après une guerre...


**Bonjour à tous!**  
Je viens vers vous avec la version corrigée de ce One Shot, datant de Noël. Je réecris toujours mes histoires, enfin je les recorrige après avoir laissé décanter un peu les choses. Bien sûr, l'histoire en elle-même n'a pas changé. J'ai simplement corrigé les fautes que j'ai trouvé, et ajouté certains détails.

Pour ceux qui suivent L'ultime alliance, le chapitre 24 est en cours, et j'ai commencé la réecriture du début de la fic. J'en suis au sixième chapitre. Je commencerai sans doute a updater les chapitres corrigés bientôt.

Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, ça ne change pas ^^

 **Bonne lecture!** Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Ca aide à l'amélioration ^^

.

.

La population sorcière se débattait actuellement entre deux sentiments. Une liesse indescriptible et une tristesse sans bornes. Ceci dit, il semblait que le bonheur général commençait à l'emporter.

En effet, peu après Noël, l'année précédente, alors qu'il était dans sa septième année, Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-A-Encore-Survécu et il avait finit par vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Toujours-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La paix était donc enfin revenue, et l'oppression terminée. Le Mage noir avait été définitivement vaincu, après deux guerres sanglantes. Une fête générale avait suivi, assombrie par toute une flopée d'enterrements, mais sans la ternir complètement, tant la population était soulagée. Après ça, les gens prirent le temps de panser leurs blessures et de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit.

Quelques mois avaient passé, et la vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours normal. Plus ou moins car l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard accueillait une exceptionnelle huitième année, dont les effectifs étaient quelque peu amoindris, la guerre étant passée par là. Il faut dire aussi que le nombre des septièmes années et des sixièmes années aussi d'ailleurs, avait fortement diminué.

Le château avait été reconstruit. Cela avait pris plusieurs mois, durant lesquels l'école avait été fermée, mais il ne restait à présent plus aucune trace de l'affrontement qui s'était déroulé ici. Excepté une stèle dans le grand hall, juste en face des portes d'entrée, sur laquelle on pouvait lire les noms des personnes qui étaient tombées en ces lieux. Et une petite épitaphe, mentionnant le fait que Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prononcer son nom, mais on pouvait toujours l'écrire.

La rentrée avait donc eu lieu le premier septembre suivant, comme d'habitude. Quelques changements avaient néanmoins eu lieu. Le très vénéré Directeur, Albus Dumbledore n'étant malheureusement plus de ce monde, ce fut à Minerva McGonagall que revint la lourde tâche de présider la Cérémonie de la Répartition, dans sa qualité de Directrice. Le Professeur Snape, qui avait survécu à l'attaque de Nagini, et qui avait été reconnu héros de guerre, amenait pour la première fois le Choixpeau et dût se plier à l'appel des noms des élèves de première année, inaugurant ainsi avec brio sa fonction de Directeur Adjoint. Il fût donc le premier Professeur à être Directeur avant d'être Directeur Adjoint...

La rentrée se passa donc sans aucun accroc, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

.

Un jeune homme marchait dans les sombres couloirs en cette nuit de Noël. Ses amis, ceux qui restaient en tout cas, étaient tous repartis dans leurs familles. Peu d'élèves étaient d'ailleurs restés au château cette année. Les étudiants avaient besoin d'être auprès des leurs, car trop de familles avaient été diminuées. C'était également une manière de se souvenir de ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour goûter la paix. Son pas était lent. Il semblait tranquille et détendu, au premier abord, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son épaisse cape en laine. Mais quand on y regardait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir que ce jeune garçon était très maigre. Trop maigre. Et ceux qui le connaissaient bien s'en étaient rendus compte, même si je sujet n'était que rarement abordé. Son teint était étrangement pâle, et lorsque les rayons de la lune tombaient sur son visage, on pouvait voir de grandes cernes noires manger ses yeux verts. Harry Potter n'avait pas bonne mine. Ses amis, inquiets, avaient bien tenté de l'embarquer avec eux pour Noël, mais il avait refusé en bloc et avait fini par se mettre en colère. La raison officielle était que c'était son dernier Noël à Poudlard, et qu'il voulait profiter de cette atmosphère particulière qu'avait le château richement décoré en cette période. La véritable raison était toute autre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le premier Noël d'après guerre de ses amis. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place parmi eux. Il n'avait pas envie de feindre la joie, il était bien trop fatigué à présent. Il ne pouvait pas faire la fête avec les vivants, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pleurer les morts. Tous ceux qui étaient morts, par sa faute. Parce que le jour du combat, il n'avait pas encore détruit tous les Horcruxes et qu'il lui avait fallu du temps. Trop de temps. Que ce temps avait été lourdement payé, par le sacrifice de trop nombreuses vies. Parce que pendant des mois, Voldemort a régné, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli sa mission. La mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Que ce soient les Gobelins de Gringott's, les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus de la population, les créatures magiques, tous avaient souffert par sa faute. A cause de sa lenteur. De son incompétence Dans son esprit, il avait brisé leur confiance. Son cœur n'était donc pas à la fête. Il avait décliné les trop nombreuses invitations qu'il avait reçues, refusé les honneurs qu'on lui avait offerts. Il n'allait plus qu'aux funérailles, chaque corps, ou morceau de corps enterré lui vidant un peu plus le regard. Ses amis le regardaient sombrer, mais il refusait la main qu'ils lui tendaient. Eux aussi avaient perdu des amis, des membres de leur famille... Mais ils continuaient leurs vies. Lui ne le pouvait plus, son cœur s'asséchait pour ne pas exploser de douleur. Son âme se déchirait, chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'aspirait qu'a la liberté.

Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc, ou ses bottes faisaient crisser la neige fraîchement tombée. Il descendit jusqu'au lac, et s'installa sur un rocher glacé, insensible à la froideur. Derrière lui, le château recouvert de poudreuse offrait une vision féerique, tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Devant lui, la vue était à couper le souffle. Le lac gelé, la Forêt Interdite, les collines alentours... Tout était d'une grande beauté. La cabane de Hagrid, dont le toit était recouvert de neige et ou la lumière était allumée, donnait au décor des allures de cartes postale moldue, de celles qu'on s'envoyait généralement en cette période pour se souhaiter les meilleurs choses.

Mais Harry ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il était devenu comme aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Harry ne voyait que le sang, les sorts qui fusaient dans tous les sens, les corps emmêlés, torturés, tordus. Harry ne voyait que les morts.

Le jeune garçon se perdait chaque jour un peu plus dans les méandres de son esprit malmené, blessé, brisé. Il entendait les cris de peur et d'agonie, mais n'entendait plus les rires. Il était si sûr de ne pas survivre à Voldemort que maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il était perdu, «étranger à la vie.

Ses nuits étaient pires encore. Tout était plus net. Trop vivace. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur métallique du sang et la puanteur de la chair brûlée. Il revoyait le corps sans vie de Fred, alors que Molly pleurait au dessus de lui. Il voyait encore le dernier des Maraudeurs, Remus, placé à côté de Tonks, endormis à jamais, laissant derrière eux un petit garçon, comme lui avait été laissé par ses parents. Plus de familles déchirées, d'orphelins qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il ressentait encore, au fond de son corps, chaque Doloris reçu, chacun des sortilèges qui l'avaient touché. Il pouvait encore sentir les vibrations de sa baguette, au bord de l'implosion, alors que son sort et celui de Voldemort se liaient. Il ressentait encore des picotements sur sa peau, empreintes tangibles de sa Magie qui s'était libérée à pleine puissance. Comme si elle avait été trop longtemps contenue, comme si en lui un barrage avait cédé, le submergeant. Il pouvait encore voir la haine dans ses yeux de serpent, et l'incrédulité. Il entendait encore et encore son cri d'agonie, sans fin. Et il entendait sans relâche ce silence assourdissant qui avait suivi la destruction du mage noir, brisé par des sanglots. Il entendait encore le rugissement de la victoire, poussé par ses pairs, alors que lui tombait à genoux, pleurant et vomissant, priant pour qu'on le tue sans retour, pour qu'on le libère, son âme à jamais souillée. Évidemment, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Ses amis avaient droit au bonheur, mais pas lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un dégénéré, qui avait abrité en lui un morceau de l'un des êtres les plus répugnants que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu. Cela faisait donc de lui une chose répugnante, sale, indigne. Une souillure supplémentaire dont il ne se débarrasserait jamais. Assis la, seul, il ne sentait pas ses larmes couler. Il ne sentait que son cœur, qui saignait et battait douloureusement, comme si chaque battement était un trop grand effort. Perdu dans les méandres de sa douleur, il n'avait pas remarqué que dans l'ombre, quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Il n'avait pas senti qu'il n'était jamais réellement seul.

A quelques pas de là, se tenait un autre homme, dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Plus âgé, son visage était pâle et ses yeux noirs hantés. Lui aussi était marqué par la guerre, lui aussi avait une âme tourmentée, damnée. Lui aussi avait tout perdu, ou presque. Et son cœur débordait de culpabilité. L'homme avait joué la comédie pendant presque toute sa vie. Devant ses camarades et les enseignants, quand il était encore jeune, mais pas innocent, comme il aurait du l'être, pour ne pas montrer ce que son père lui faisait subir. Cet être humain méprisable qui n'avait de père que le nom. Devant les Maraudeurs, pour ne pas leur montrer à quel point il était blessé par leur haine et leur arrogance. Pour ne pas leur montrer à quel point il les enviait, eux qui avaient une famille, des amis. Devant Voldemort, quand il l'avait enfin rejoint, pour ne pas lui montrer son dégoût pour ce qui lui était imposé, puis pour lui cacher son double jeu, coûte que coûte. Devant Dumbledore, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il était brisé, à quel point il se haïssait. Devant ses élèves, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir à quel point il pouvait être touché. Devant Harry, le haïssant, par principe d'abord, puis pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Le seule personne devant laquelle il n'avait jamais joué la comédie, la seule personne qui l'avait connu tel qu'il était réellement, il l'avait perdue, deux fois. Une première fois en l'insultant, alors qu'il était humilié, et une seconde fois lorsqu'elle était morte, par sa faute. Sa meilleure amie. La seule véritable amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Il pouvait encore entendre le tonnerre cette nuit là, les quelques notes de musique provenant de la boîte qui était tombée ouverte sur le sol de la chambre du bébé. Il sentait encore l'odeur de ses cheveux flamboyants alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Et son corps tiède qu'il avait serré contre le sien. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur qui l'avait traversé à ce moment là, pire qu'un Doloris, et qui ne le quitterait jamais plus. Cette nuit là, une partie de lui s'était éteinte.

Cette nuit là, il avait changé du tout au tout. Il s'était barricadé dans son âme et dans son cœur. Il avait bâti des murs de plus en plus épais, pour le protéger de tout. Pour le protéger de ses souvenirs. Pour le protéger de lui-même. Il s'était construit une image qui n'était pas la sienne. Il était devenu froid, glacial, insensible. En apparence. Alors que son âme était dévorée par les remords.

.

Devant lui, le jeune garçon, toujours immobile, tremblait. Il ne se l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte, mais il avait mal de le voir souffrir comme ça. Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle l'écorcherait vif, sans aucun doute. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait encore été là, tout aurait été différent. Aucun d'eux ne serait seul. Même si elle l'avait ignoré, sa simple présence aurait été le meilleur des baumes. Lentement, Severus Snape décida de s'approcher de lui. Sans dire un mot, il s'assit également sur la pierre.

Harry n'avait pas réagi. Le Professeur n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué sa présence.

Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre un long moment, sans échanger le moindre mot. Finalement, Severus se tourna vers Harry. Ses larmes s'était taries, laissant des traces gelées sur ses joues. Ses yeux verts, soulignés de rouge étaient perdus au loin, sans éclat. Le regard de Lily, les même yeux que lorsqu'il l'avait tenue pour la dernière fois. Il ne restait dans ces prunelles émeraudes aucune trace de vie. Leur beauté s'en était allée.

L'aîné tendit une main et l'approcha du bras du plus jeune, hésitant. Lorsqu'il la posa enfin sur lui, il se leva et entraîna Harry dans son mouvement, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Comme un automate, il l'avait suivi, sans poser la moindre question. Il l'amena dans les cachots, dans son appartement, et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il partit dans son laboratoire, cherchant une potion revitalisante, et la lui fit boire lentement. Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, semblant se rendre compte enfin de l'endroit où il était et de la personne agenouillée en face de lui.

-Pro... Professeur ?

L'adulte ferma les yeux, soulagé.

-Potter. Vous devez faire un effort.

-Je... ne peux plus.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du plus jeune, qui ouvrit et referma la bouche, semblant hésiter. Finalement, il baissa les yeux vers l'homme, toujours agenouillé devant lui, croisant son regard pour la première fois.

-Comment faites-vous ? Vous, plus que quiconque...

-Je ne sais pas. Je continue, tout simplement. Trouvez un but, et raccrochez-vous à lui.

-Je n'en ai pas... Je ne sais plus. Je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais être avec eux. Jamais je n'aurais du survivre ! Il soupira. Quel est votre but, professeur ?

-Une promesse, Harry. Faite sur la tombe de votre mère. Elle a donné sa vie pour vous, faites lui honneur.

Le jeune homme se figea.

-Trop de gens ont donné leur vie pour moi, à cause de moi. Je ne le mérite pas ! Ils sont morts par ma faute ! Comment vivre avec ça ?

-J'étais un Mangemort, et j'ai tué, Potter. Plus que je ne l'aurai voulu... trop. La douleur finit par se calmer, mais il faut que vous le vouliez. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire le premier pas. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour ceux qui se sont sacrifiés.

La voix du jeune homme se brisa lorsqu'il répondit.

-Je n'y arriverai pas !

Le plus âgé se sentait impuissant. Comment pourrait-il retirer la douleur de ce garçon ? Cet être pur, si pur, qui en avait trop vu,qui avait déjà trop vécu, qui avait bien trop souffert. Hésitant, avec une douceur dont il n'était pas coutumier, il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui se laissa glisser du canapé et se jeta dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue, trempant sa robe noire. Harry s'agrippait à la longue cape, comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'homme répondit à son étreinte, d'abord maladroitement, puis naturellement, sans réfléchir.

Ils y mettaient toute leur rage, toute leur douleur, tout leur déséspoir. Le corps du plus jeune était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, alors qu'une unique larme roulait sur la joue du potionniste. Leur étreinte était puissante, douloureuse, mais ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, chacun puisant sa force dans l'autre, chacun se réconfortant dans la chaleur de l'autre. Harry finit par se reculer, plongeant ses yeux verts, dans lesquels une infime étincelle était apparue, dans les orbes noirs de son professeur. Il tendit une main tremblante, moite, et la posa sur la joue pâle du plus âgé. L'homme posa sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et il lui rendit son regard. Lentement, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, d'abord dans un effleurement timide, doux, presque craintif. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, et échangèrent un nouveau baiser, fougueux, passionné, plein d'espoir, se dévorant comme ils étaient dévorés.

Unis par la même douleur, ils pourraient peut-être se soigner mutuellement, lentement, avec douceur. L'espoir revenait dans leurs cœurs, leurs âmes se réchauffaient mutuellement.

Peut-être allaient il enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre. Simplement vivre.

.

.

Des années plus tard, ils se réveillèrent un matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entremêlés, baignant dans une douce chaleur. Ils étaient heureux, sereins, enfin guéris. Harry s'étira comme un chat, et plongea ses yeux verts étincelants, magnifiques, dans les prunelles noires, brillantes, sans fond de son aîné.

-Joyeux Noël, Severus.

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour.


End file.
